scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas/The Brave Little Toaster
Casts: Version 1 (made by BrittanCroftFan and TongueSpeakingFool) *Thomas as Toaster *Percy as Blanky *James as Radio *Henry as Lampy *Gordon as Kirby *Cranky as Air Conditioner *Sir Topham Hatt as Rob *Lady Hatt as Chris *Stephen Hatt as Young Rob *Diesel 10 as Elmo *Diesel as Evil Clown *Dennis as Giant Magnet *Bulgy as Crusher *Glenn (made up Thomas characters) as Plugsy *Spencer as Mack *Donald/Douglas as Ratso *TUGS characters as Cars *Mr. Percival as TV Version 2 (made by LameThomasStuff2006) *Thomas as Toaster *Gordon as Kirby *Percy as Blankey *James as Lampy *Toby as Radio *Skarloey as Baby Robbie *Fergus as Ratso *Edward as Rob *Emily as Chris *Diesel as The Evil Clown *George as Elmo St. Peters *Diesel 10 as Supreme Commander *Peter Sam as Hearing Aid *Sir Handel as Calculator *Terence as Micorwave *Madge as Fauct *Charlie as Squirt *Rosie as Tinselina *Hector as Viking 1 *Bill, Ben, Donald, Douglas, Boco, Duck, D261 as The Miliatry Toasters *Spencer as Mack *Duncan as Jim Bob *Mavis as Masie *Rhenaes as Alberto *Rusty as Murgritriod *Duke as Sebastain *Whiff as Charlie *Henry as Wiittgenstein *Derek as Computer *Caroline as Mouse *Dennis, Flora, Bash, Dash, Murdoch, Fearless Freddie, Old Slow Coach, Neville, Molly and Hiro as Cars Version 3 (made by UbiSoftFan94) *Thomas as Toaster (Both the main stars) *James as Kirby (Both vain) *Percy as Blankey (Thomas and Percy are good friends, just like Toaster and Blankey are) *Skarloey as Lampy *Oliver as Radio (Both western) *Rheneas as Rob (Both have the same letter 'R') *Emily as Chris (Both the main females) *Toad as Baby Robbie *Edward as Mack (Both wise and kind) *Toby as Ratso *Diesel as Supreme Commander (Both the main villains) *Boco as Hearing Aid *Molly as Tinselina *Casey Jr. as Black & White TV *Toots as Ratso *Montana as Elmo *Tootle as Elmo's Dog *Mario (from Mario) as Calculator *Tillie as Computer Lab *Georgia as Computer *Tracy as Plugsy *The TUGS and Theodore Tugboat Characters as Cars *Duck as Mickey Mouse (cameo) *and more Version 4 (made by JosephCL93) *Henry as Toaster *Gordon as Kirby *Thomas as Blankey *Percy as Lampy *James as Radio *Edward as Rob *Emily as Chris *Skarloey as Baby Robbie *Spencer as Mack *Duck as Ratso *Diesel as Supreme Commander *Toby as Hearing Aid *Mavis as Tinselina Version 5 (made by Malechi Perez, MagicTales1998Fan and FlyingDuckManGenesis) *Thomas as Toaster *Gordon as Kirby *Percy as Blankey *Arthur as Lampy *Jack as Radio *James as Rob *Mavis as Chris *Lady as Baby Robbie *George as Mack *Sir Handel as Ratso *Diesel as Supreme Commander *Derek as Hearing Aid *Molly as Tinselina Version 6 (made by EliJBrown) *Thomas as Toaster *Gordon as Kirby *Stepney as Radio *Lady as Blanky *Percy as Lampy *Cranky as Air Conditioner *Sir Topham Hatt as Rob *Lady Hatt as Chris *Stephen Hatt as Young Rob *Diesel 10 as Elmo *Diesel as Evil Clown *Dennis as Giant Magnet *Edward as Ratso *Jack as Hearing Aid *Glenn (made up Thomas characters) as Plugsy *D261 as Mack *Spencer as Freezer *Oliver as Robbie *Donald/Douglas as Jim Bob *Bill and Ben as Forest Creatures *TUGS characters as Cars *Scrapped Trucks as Scrapped Appliances *Trucks as Elmo's Appliances *Mickey (made up Thomas characters) as Cutting-Edge Computer *Derek as TV *Other Engines as Other Appliances See Also *TUGS/The Brave Little Toaster *Sonic/The Brave Little Toaster *Garfield/The Brave Little Toaster *Pokémon/The Brave Little Toaster *Veggietales/The Brave Little Toaster *Care Bears/The Brave Little Toaster Category:Sequel novels Category:Mario as Calculator Category:Thomas Category:The Brave Little Toaster Category:The Brave Little Toaster Parodies Category:UbiSoftFan94